La hija adolescente de Lord Voldemort
by Elly Luz
Summary: Voldy es bien malo y puede controlar a todos… menos a su rebelde hija. Para reírse un poco de lo absurdo!


**La hija adolescente de Lord Voldemort.**

El gran y temible Lord Voldemort estaba parado en el porche de su casa de… (La ubicación del lugar no será rebelada, es que el pobre hombre tiene muchos enemigos) Como iba diciendo, estaba ahí plantado con los brazos cruzados y el pie derecho golpeando el piso de madera demostrando su impaciencia.

Ya eran las diez y cuarenta y tres de la noche; cuarenta y tres minutos de retraso; cuarenta y tres minutos después de que había empezado el toque de queda.

"¡Pero qué mocosa!"

Lucius Malfoy y Colagusano salieron al porche a encontrarse con su amo, puesto que tenían una importante reunión con todos los mortífagos, pero el Señor Tenebroso la había dejado para salir de la casa a esperar la llegada de su rebelde hija.

Comenzaba a molestarse cada vez más, había tenido que dejar su confortable sillón y su delicioso whisky de fuego para esperarla. Además, para ponerlo más enojado, (¿se podía más?), en su revista favorita "Los modernos villanos" había quedado en segundo lugar en el ranking de los más crueles, desplazado por el inútil de Drácula. Eso si era denigrante, ¿ese tipo qué hacia? Chupar sangre como loco, mientras el Gran Señor Oscuro torturaba física y mental mente a sus enemigos y masacraba familias… ¡Y lo que le daban por eso era un mísero segundo lugar!

Cosas como esas eran las que le hacían difícil ser padre soltero.

Una motocicleta negra frenó con gran estrépito frente a la puerta de entrada con un muchacho bastante joven ante el volante y una chica de apenas dieciséis años detrás.

- ¿Te párese bonito llegar a estas horas? ¿Acaso crees que esto es un hotel? - Le espetó furioso el señor de las tinieblas.

- Aliviánate, papi - Se limitó a decir la muchacha mientras bajaba del vehículo - Adiós Jonas.

El chico llamado Jonas le sonrió pícaramente al tiempo en que ponía en marcha el motor.

- Ya saben qué hacer - Les murmuró Voldemort a sus dos vasallos con esa voz del padrino que solo utilizaba cuando "le tocaban a la nena".

Lucius asintió y, inmediatamente después de que la chica de cabellos negros muy corto y enormes ojos verdes traspasara el umbral de la casa, un rayo color verde salió silenciosamente de la varita de el hombre y terminó de lleno en el pecho del motociclista haciéndolo caer hacia tras de un golpe seco.

La hija mimada del Innombrable soltó un largo suspiro de resignación.

El chico había sido guapo… Que lastima que la relación le había durado tan poco.

El salón de reuniones del centro de planeamiento de las cosas feas de Lord Voldemort estaba abarrotado de mortífagos que le sonrieron a la chica cuando esta entro seguida por su padre, la rata y el rubio teñido.

- Bueno, ya que estamos todos, al fin les contaré de mi luminoso plan para deshacerme del mocoso de Harry Potter. - Empezó a decir el señor tenebroso.

-Pero nunca se cansa - Murmuró uno de los mortífagos más veteranos - Este tipo es más insistente que Silvestre tratando de atrapar a Piolín.

Para la mala suerte del pobre hombre, su amo lo escuchó… Y bueno, ya saben lo que le pudo pasar.

- ¿Alguien tiene algo más que decir? - Preguntó nuestro villano.

- Yo, papi - Se hizo escuchar su hija entre los mortífagos cobardes - No es llevarte la contra pero yo estoy con el tipo re piola que acabaste de hacer espichar… ¿Acaso no te aburres de todo esto? - Le preguntó e inmediatamente después hizo un gran globo con su chicle rosa.

- ¿Cómo te atreves, mi propia hija, hacerme una pregunta así? - Gritó Lord Voldemort.

- Pues veras, papi - Le respondió sin alterarse lo más mínimo ante los grito de su padre - Hace siete libros que lo tratas de matar y lo mas que has conseguido fue hacerle uno que otro rasguño.

Todos los mortífagos asintieron dándole la razón a la joven.

- O sea, papi - Prosiguió la chica como si nada - Eres un completo _¡LOSER!_ – Le aseguró haciendo una "L" en su frente.

- ¿Cómo te atreves?

- Bueno, veras, el bombón de Potter te ha ganado un montón de veces y bueno… Tú ni una - Le contestó rondándolos ojos ante una pregunta tan boba.

- ¡Esto es todo! - Chilló el señor tenebroso. - ¡Te vas a tu cuarto y no saldrás hasta que yo, el mayor mago que ha pisado esta tierra, acabe con el cara bonita de Harry Potter!

- Uyy - Resopló molesta la chica - Más te vale que entonces me des un cuarto con baño propio, ya que mientras espero que tú te conviertas en el mayor mago del mundo y mates a Harry… ¡Uy! va a pasar mucho pero mucho tiempo…

-¡Se acabo, estas castigada a tu cuarto!

La chica bufo con fastidio.

- Consíguete una orden menos gastada, calvito

**FIN.**


End file.
